Invitation
by AuroRain
Summary: "Kalo lo nikah ntar, lo harus undang gue." Permintaan konyol si bongsor Chanyeol bikin gue merana lima tahun. ChanBaek/GS


"Kalo lo nikah ntar, lo harus undang gue." Permintaan konyol si bongsor Chanyeol bikin gue merana lima tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Invitation**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalo lo nikah ntar, lo harus undang gue," celetuk Chanyeol mendadak seusai upacara kelulusan.

Hah?!

Tanpa sadar, gue udah pasang tampang cengo. Antara kaget, heran, takjub, sekaligus nggak percaya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah gue malah nyemburin air yang baru aja masuk mulut.

Pasalnya, cowok yang tingginya udah bisa disamain kaya tiang listrik itu punya gelar paten sebagai musuh bebuyutan gue dari kelas satu. Kalau sekarang dia bicara tentang sesuatu yang bahkan nggak kepikiran sama gue yang ber-IQ 200 ini, gue boleh speechless, 'kan?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Acara bengong gue sama Kyungsoo resmi berakhir. Kita malah lagi ngakak sekarang. Saking gelinya, perut gue ampe kram rasanya. Si Kyungsoo ngelap liurnya yang sempet netes gara-gara ketawanya gak pake kontrol.

Chanyeol keliatan sebel, "Gue serius!" Teriaknya nggak berapa lama.

Gue mati-matian nyoba ngerem ketawa gue dan ngembaliin ekspresi wajah senatural mungkin meski hati tetap tanya-tanya. Nikah? Ngapain tiba-tiba dia bilang gitu? Lha?! Emang Chanyeol siapa gue?

Gue tatap tuh si Happy Virus agak lama, "Masih lama kali, Yeol," tukas gue.

"Gue gak mau tau! Pokoknya HARUS!" Seru Chanyeol ngotot.

Hadew...

"Ya, ya. Tapi kalo lo nikah, lo juga harus undang gue," bales gue akhirnya. Males juga dipelototin terus sama Chanyeol.

"Deal?"

"DEAL," Chanyeol nyalamin tangan gue semangat. Lengkap pake cengiran full-nya.

Begitu drama dadakan gue sama Chanyeol selesai, baju depan Kyungsoo udah basah kena iler. Gila! Tuh anak ketawanya gak pake aturan banget, sih!

* * *

**5 years later**

Gue hampir ketiduran kalau aja nggak ada yang gedor-gedor pintu kamar gue dari luar. Masih jam empat sore waktu gue nglirik jam weker di atas meja. Sambil memfokuskan mata, gue jalan ke arah cermin dan baru nyadar kalau setelan blus lengkap yang tadi gue pake kerja masih nemplok di badan gue. Kaos kakinya aja masih betah ngebungkus kaki gue.

Huft...mungkin gue kecapekan kali, ya? Jadi begitu nyampe rumah langsung rebah dan nggak inget apa-apa lagi kecuali gimana empuknya kasur gue.

Sambil ngomel, gue buka juga tuh pintu. Wajah Kyungsoo yang luar biasa sumringah bikin mata gue silau. Udah gue duga. Sepanjang sejarah kehidupan gue sebagai cewek cantik, Cuma manusia ini doang yang biasa ngeganggu gue dengan segala tingkahnya yang gak sopan itu.

"Baek," panggilnya sok manja, langsung nyelonong masuk mirip ayam. Apa kata gue? Kyungsoo emang nggak sopan. "Gue punya calon yang oke buat lo." Lanjutnya ceria.

Hah...itu lagi! Kenapa sih anak ini hobby banget jodoh-jodohin orang? Kaya gue nggak laku aja. Please, deh. Gak ada salahnya 'kan single di umur 23 tahun? Gue masih pengen ngejar karir, main, dan...nungguin sesuatu.

"Gak mau, ah!" Tolak gue keras.

Mimik wajah Kyungsoo kontan berubah kecewa, "Tapi yang ini tipe lo banget. Udah pinter, cakep..."

"Gue tetep gak mau."

"Kenapa , sih? Dua minggu yang lalu lo juga nolak lamaran Kris. Apa sih kurangnya dia?"

"Gue 'kan udah pernah bilang, gue belum mau mikirin yang kaya gitu."

"Ah! Pasti lo masih nunggu Chanyeol, ya?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Udah lewat lima tahun, Baek. Ya bagus kalo dia inget, kalo gak? Lo mau tetep nungguin dia ampe lumutan?"

Gue senyeum. "Dia inget kok. Pasti inget."

Kyungsoo narik napas agak dalem, sementara gue muter badan ngebelakangin dia. Gue nggak mau Kyungsoo ngeliat mata gue yang bergetar bimbang dan sadar kalau dalam hati diam-diam gue khawatir juga.

Bener kata orang, cinta sama benci itu beda-beda tipis. Bahkan perbandingannya mungkin nggak lebih tebel dari selembar kertas. Ada banyak cinta yang berakhir benci, tapi nggak jarang juga yang membenci sebelum mencintai. Kaya gue misalnya.

Chanyeol... Awalnya gue anti banget sama bocah itu. Dia selalu ngributin hal-hal yang bisa dibilang sepele. Tapi gara-gara itu, nggak tau kenapa gue malah ngerasa deket sama dia. Kadang gue sendiri yang bikin ulah, karena sehari aja nggak ada perang, gue bakal ngerasa sepi.

Lama-lama gue mulai sadar. Gue suka dia.

Tapi yang bikin kasus ini terkesan ngenes adalah karena gue baru paham setelah kita nggak lagi sama-sama. Tragis banget,'kan? Dan yang lebih gila lagi, gue berharap si bongsor itu punya perasaan sama gue, gue berharap semoga dia juga seneng bertengkar sama gue selama ini, semoga dia ngerasa kesepian karena jauhan sama gue selama ini, dan semoga dia...masih ngarepin gue ngisi hari-harinya kaya dulu.

And finally, gue putusin untuk nungguin dia. Jadi, sebelum ada undangan dari Chanyeol, gue masih boleh berharap, 'kan?

* * *

**Sampe suatu sore di bulan Januari...  
**

"Chanyeol?!," mata gue melotot begitu tau siapa yang berdiri di depan gue. Sumpah demi apa, gue nggak nyangka cowok ini bakal nongol. Dia muncul gitu aja di depan rumah gue. Dan dia Cuma senyum sebagai respon ekspresi gue yang udah mirip orang liat penampakan setan di siang bolong.

Setelah dipersilakan duduk, Chanyeol ngasih sesuatu tanpa banyak omong. Kertas tebel warna merah hati.

Undangan pernikahan.

Tangan gue lemes nerima undangan itu. Rasanya hati gue udah jadi abu. Hancur. Sesaat, gue nutup mata, dunia tiba-tiba bergoyang pelan dan kepala gue mendadak pusing. Tapi tetap gue paksain buat ngebuka mata dan mandang Chanyeol balik walaupun gue nggak tahu kaya apa warna wajah gue sekarang. Merah, biru, hijau, pucat...gue nggak peduli. Warna hati gue jauh lebih parah.

Gue mulai berpikir ini waktunya nyerah. Gue taruh undangan itu di atas meja. Nggak ada niatan buat buka, apalagi baca isinya. Nggak peduli sama mimik heran Chanyeol.

"O...udah mau nikah, ya?" Gue yakin senyum gue pasti palsu banget. Terus gue baru nyadar sesuatu.

"Calon lo mana? Kok gak di ajak?" Gue melongok ke luar jendela, barangkali calon nyonya Park ada di halaman. Tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Chanyeol nggak ngejawab, malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas bikin kecurigaan gue bangkit. Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres nih...

Gue alihin perhatian ke undangan di atas meja. Kali ini undangannya gue amati lebih cermat. Ada nama gue di kolom putih di pojok kanan bawah. Lho?! Tapi...

"Kok nggak ada tanggalnya? Sebenernya lo mau nikah kapan, sih?" Gue heran deh, gimana bisa undangan pernikahan nggak nyantumin tanggal pelaksanaannya? Bahkan di bagian dalam undangan sekalipun. Aneh!

"Terserah deh. Lo sendiri maunya kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dengan muka sok polos.

Gue melongo, "Ha?!" Maksudnya apa nih?

"Iya. Terserah lo maunya kapan. Itu juga kalo lo gak keberatan buat jadi istri gue, sih," kata Chanyeol santai dengan senyum jahilnya.

Buru-buru gue cek bagian dalam undangan sekali lagi.

**Menikah :**

Park Chanyeol

**Dengan**

**Byun Baekhyun**

BYUN BAEKHYUN?! Itu kan nama gue?! Sialan nih Chanyeol! Ngerjain gue! Padahal gue udah mateng-mateng mikir dia mau nikah sama cewek mana gitu. Gue ngelirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk cekikikan. Cowok usil itu dari dulu gak berubah rupanya, masih hobi ngadalin orang.

"Kenapa lo bisa yakin gue bakal terima lo?" ketus gue keki.

"Ya...abis lo gak kirim-kirim undangan ke gue. Gue pikir lo pasti nungguin gue," jawab cowok yang sekarang rambutnya dipotong cepak itu percaya diri.

Huuuu...! PD banget , sih, ni orang! Walaupun bener juga sih dia. Sumpah, gue males banget ngakuin yang terakhir.

Gue taruh lagi itu undangan di atas meja. "Nih, gue balikin. Gue gak mau terima."

"HAH?! GAK MAU?!," Teriak Chanyeol panik.

Rasain lo!

"Lo idiot, ya? Kenapa harus ngasih gue undang kalo gue yang bakal jadi pengantinnya?" Gue bisa ketawa puas sekarang.

Chanyeol ngebuang nafas lega. "Jadi..." dia senyum lagi.

Kita saling pandang terus ketawa sinkron.

Setelah ini mungkin kita bakal lebih sering ribut lagi, tapi bukannya ini cara yang bikin kita akrab sampai sekarang? 

**END**

* * *

I'm back to bring the second fanfic. Terinspirasi dari obrolan sama temen semasa SMP lewat sms. Dan secara gak terduga dikirimlah kata-kata yang tadi diomongin Chanyeol di awal cerita. Sama kaya Baekhyun, saya juga speechless awalnya. Tapi terima kasih, karena tanpa sms itu, fanfic ini nggak akan pernah dibuat. The last, give me support by send your comment and suggestion. ^_^

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
